Tainting Innocence
by ShizukaMi
Summary: After Fairy Tail defeats Tartarous, Lucy is kidnapped by Mard Geer and Jackal. As a part of their revenge, they vow to turn her into their slave, in order to see Fairy Tail tortured at her change. Unfortunately, not everything goes according to plan.
1. White Wings Clipped

"We did it," a blonde girl breathed out. Tears filled her vision as she began to laugh. "We won!"

The other guild members cheered and screamed in joy. "We beat Tartarous!" filled the air in elated shouts.

Lucy Heartfilia stood apart from the merriment, feeling the bittersweetness of their victory. They may have won the battle, but it came a heavy price. Her spirit and friend, Aquarius had given up her existence to save Fairy Tail.

"You all believe you've won," a dark voice hissed from behind the mourning girl. Unable to react in time, Lucy felt the edge of a blade against her neck. The voice crescendoed to the point that everyone in the clearing could hear it.

"Mard Geer will seek vengeance against all of those who dared oppose him," the fallen Demon King said. "In order for his plans to come to fruition, he must remove all hinderences that stand in his way, starting with the wench who alone escaped Algeria and summoned the Spirit King."

During his speech, many of the mages had tried to attack Mard Geer, only to fall once again because of their injuries. The Demon King laughed darkly and disappeared, taking the terrified Celestial Mage with him.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open once she regained consciousness. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud, an edge of panic tainting her voice. The black room was suddenly illuminated in candlelight.

As her eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden light, she saw where she was. Lucy sat in a golden birdcage, covered in thorns. Surrounding the gilded prison were dark burgandy walls. Other than the cage, the room appeared barren.

"Ah, so the little fairy has finally awoken from her long slumber," a deep, chilling voice echoed across the room. Lucy attempted to turn her neck to see her captor, but was stopped by a thorny branch digging into the tender flesh of her throat.

Letting out a cry of agony, she looked down and noticed that there was a long, thorny tendril wrapped around her body, preventing her from moving without a thorn stabbing her. Freezing, she made a feeble attempt to stop the thorns from digging any deeper.

The man who had kidnapped her walked into her range of vision. Recognizing the face of the Demon King, she gritted her teeth in fury.

"What do you want with me?" she yelled. He smirked in content at her hatred. "You were the only one of your comrades to escape Algeria," he explained. "At first Mard Geer believed it was only a fluke, but, regardless, sent his men against you. Then you showed your proficiency in summoning the Celestial Spirit King and defeating Jackal. Coincidentally, Jackal will be joining us shortly."

He chuckled darkly, recalling his battle with the King of the Heavens. "In order to seek vengeance against the guild who put a stop to my plans, I'll turn their beloved Celestial Mage into something so unrecognizably appalling, that they will do anything to have you back," he said, smirking at her apparent fear.

A shiver made its way up Lucy's spine from the malicious smile that graced his lips. "J-just what the hell are you planning to do to me?" she stuttered. He turned to face her, coal orbs meeting chocolate brown. "You'll be my slave."

After Mard Geer's sudden announcement, Lucy was locked in the cage for another couple of hours. At least, that was what she believed. It was beginning to get difficult to tell time in her golden prison. Scarlet drops would occasionally fall from the puncture wounds in her neck. It still stung, but it was getting easier to endure the stinging pain.

Just as blissful unconsciousness was about to hit her, the large mahogany door creaked open, illuminating the once dark room in bright light. Standing in the doorway, was someone Lucy had never expected to see again. Nor was it someone that she had ever wanted to see.

"J-jackal!" she yelled, slight fear edging her voice. "That isn't possible! You should be dead. Mard Geer was lying!" Her voice was beginning to become frantic. The bomber smirked, finding amusement in her apparent panic.

"There are a lot of things those Etherios clones can do, including resurrection," Jackal said. "Unfortunately, they aren't very charismatic. In all honesty, it made it much more fun to blow her up." Jackal snickered at the memory of the clone exploding to nothing but a few splotches of red.

"Leave me alone, you son of a bitch!" Lucy screamed, allowing fear dominate logic. Jackal continued to step closer, enjoying her screams of terror. "Mard Geer wanted me to break his little toy in," he whispered menacingly. Unlocking the cage door, Jackal walked in and kneeled in front of the blond, grabbing a handful of dandelion hair, he pushed her forward, bringing Lucy into a heated kiss.

The Celestial mage sat frozen in shock. The man opposite her bit her lip, the sharp canines causing her to cry out in pain, allowing him into her mouth. After a few more moments like that, Jackal pulled away, a smirk gracing his features. "I'll be back tomorrow to continue our little… chat." With that, the demon stood up, locked her cage once more and exited the room, leaving her in darkness once again.

Lucy licked her lips, tasting the blood that had flowed out from Jackal's bite. Before she could realize what had happened, tears cascaded down her face. It wasn't long before it became a full-scale breakdown, loud cries filling the empty room, tears washing away the blood that stained her body. "Please, someone," the hopeless girl cried. "Save me!"


	2. Insanity and Rejection

Lucy's dreams disturbed her. She had seen Jackal. Inwardly shuddering upon waking up, she tried to shake it away from her hazy memory. She was unfortunately thwarted in her attempts when the was engulfed in golden candlelight.

"Hello once again Fairy," Jackal's deep voice echoed throughout the room. Fear began to edge its way into her heart as she forced back a shiver, giving him a defiant glare. "By the look in your eyes, I assume that your will has broken yet," he said, licking his lips. "I should fix that."

The click of a lock sounded before Jackal made his way to the shaking Celestial Mage. Her brown eyes instantly snapped shut as his hand reached out towards her. A faint tickling sensation made her blush as his fingers delicately brushed the hair from her neck.

Something warm attached to the nape of her neck, making her eyes snap open. Jackal continued to kiss her neck, slowly trailing lower and lower. Lucy moaned quietly, biting her lip in regret and embarrassment.

Jackal snickered lightly before resuming his administrations. White dots clouded her vision as the man below her reached his destination. Consciousness became a distant memory. The last thing she could clearly comprehend was Jackal closing the golden bars, completing her cold prison once more.

* * *

When she awoke, Lucy could only see black, except for the faint glow of a candle. Beside her was a small scrap of paper, small, rather scrawled handwriting decorating the surface.

_Nice work today Blondie._

_Only next time, try to stay awake._

_Anyway, the next time I come in, I'll be taking you to Mard Geer_

_He wants to spend some time with you._

_-Jackal_

Lucy shook after reading the note. She continued to stare at the note, tears gradually falling from her eyes, her hands trembling. "W-what did he do to me?" Her shaky whisper seemed to echo for an eternity in the empty room.

It wasn't until the edges of the note began to burn before her eyes that the tears stopped. In a strange daze, Lucy continued to stare at the burning letter in blank wonder. "Lucy," an all too familiar voice said. Snapping her eyes up, the shadows around her began to morph into her family and friends; the shadows became Fairy Tail.

A friendly pink-haired dragon slayer appeared in front of her, extending a calloused hand to her, surrounded by her beloved guildmates. "Come home Lucy," he said. "We miss you." Lucy was about to reach out to grab the hand in front of her, when she saw the tears and cuts adorning her hand. Yanking her hand away, she did her best to cover her face with her hands. "D-d-don't look at me!" she yelled at the shadows. The shadow of her best friend frowned deeply, as if troubled, and disappeared into the darkness.

Lucy coughed as her family disappeared. _What's happening to me, _she thought with terror.

* * *

Just as the note had said, Jackal returned later, telling her that a day had passed since his last visit. The scathing look she gave him made his grin widen, but he stayed silent as he dragged her out of her cage and into the hall.

Lucy struggled in his powerful hold, but soon realized it was futile. Eventually, they made it to a large room with a throne in the middle. Sitting upon the luxurious throne, was the Demon King, Mard Geer, an arrogant smirk on his face. Jackal bowed slightly before dropping her ungracefully and walking out of the room, closing two large, black doors behind him.

"Jackal reported that you have still misbehaved. Mard Geer made the decision to bring you in for proper training," he said, his grin becoming malevolent. Lucy felt cold shivers down her spine, her eyes widening. She tried to shrink away, but soon realized she had been tied to her spot. Mard Geer played with the whip in his hands, before finally standing and walking over to the quivering mage. "Let's begin."

* * *

An hour passed with a girl's pained shrieks filling the desolate castle. Lucy panted heavily from her stationary position on the floor. Red marks covered her once porcelain skin. Behind her, was a man sitting cross-legged in his throne, wiping a bloody leather whip a piece of cloth, most likely torn from Lucy's already ragged clothes.

"Mard Geer is surprised you stayed conscious for this long, Fairy," he chuckled lightly. The blonde's brown orbs rose to meet his black ones, defiance pouring out. This made him laugh harder. Placing the whip next to his throne, he walked over the mage and pushed her chin up to his eye level. "Mard Geer found your performance today rather entertaining. Mard Geer believes you deserve a reward," he said.

The demon king lowered his head to meet her lips. Lucy flinched slightly, expecting the same treatment Jackal had given her, but was greatly surprised by the man's actions. He gently kissed her, as if handling a fragile object. Closing her eyes, she could feel slight comfort at the loving gesture he offered her.

He pulled away slowly from her lips, staying close to her face. Lucy could see something clouding his eyes, but could not identify what it was. He smiled gently to her, before leading her to the door, where Jackal was waiting. Lucy followed quietly behind the explosive marauder, contemplating what had come over her during the kiss with Mard Geer.

Jackal pushed her roughly back into her cage, before slamming the door shut, sending her one last glare, and leaving the room. Lying on the floor, Lucy stared at the top of the cage, before falling into an uneasy sleep filled with memories of her guildmates.


	3. Author's Note and Review Responses

Hello Tainting Innocence followers! Thank you so much for all the support you've given me for this story! This note is simply to answer the questions from the reviews that I forgot to answer in the previous chapter. The next chapter will come out as soon as I can, but it probably won't be out as fast as some of you would like. I apologize for that

**ShiningStellar**: Thank you! I did my best, this is my first M-rated fic after all XD

**Delirium0629: **Yep, finally cranked another one out :) I promise I'll try to make updates faster in the future!

**SasusakuIslovelyy: **If you read the manga or watched the anime (or read the wiki I don't judge), then you'll remember that Mard Geer actually has a habit of speaking in third person, most likely to emphasize his arrogance and mightier-than-thou demeanor. I wanted to stay as in-character as possible for this fic!

**Casey-Pup: **Then I'm honored that you reviewed my fic :D Thank you so much for this. Tainting Innocence is probably my second favorite to write (Light Born From the Dark is my fav because it really goes over new personality traits for main characters) because of the character development and dark transformations throughout the fiction. I hope my writing will continue to interest you in the future!

**Rin 123: **If you read my newest chapter, I think that should satisfy that crackship (trust me I love it too XD). This will definitely be more of a love triangle sort of thing, so there will be Mard Geer and Lucy along with Lucy and Jackal.

**happy: **Thank you! Please continue following :)

**crossover: **Thank you! I was really surprised at the lack of fiction for this triangle. I feel it would be a lot more popular… I hope you enjoy the future chapters!

**Black Chains:** lol Thank you XD This ship needs more love. I mean really, my crack shipping went crazy when I was reading the manga

**ShiningStellar: **Yeah, I suppose angst would have been a better theme for this, but I was unsure since it's kind of a transformation chapter. Pairings are a little vague and I know Jackal x Lucy was being leaned towards in the beginning, but I hope you continue to read this and enjoy!


	4. Memories and Demon Desires

**Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter. If you are only reading because of the plot and want absolutely no smut, then please do not read this chapter (although I have no idea why you would read an M rated fiction if you wanted no smut).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

White moonlight filtered in through the glass pane next to where he lay. Jackal stared up at the ceiling, pondering deeply about the events of the previous day. His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed as the image of a blonde girl appeared in his mind. Growling, he punched the wall next to him in annoyance, leaving a visible dent. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?"

Hearing the question aloud made the marauder cringe. "That stupid bitch might need another lesson," he said, snickering at the thought.

* * *

Lucy's dreams were filled with memories of her guild. Images of Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy flooded her head. Waking up, she could feel herself crying, salty tears leaving trails down her cheeks. "Where are you guys?" she whispered.

Once again, candlelight flooded the room, causing Lucy's clouded mind to clear. Her attention snapped onto the silhouetted figure approaching her cage. Golden bars shook loudly before a small door swung open. Jackal stood before her, his scowl emanating hatred and rage. "Mard wants to see you," he said coldly, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the dark room. Lucy, finally taking in her situation, struggled in the demon's strong grasp.

A burning pain erupted across the side of her cheek as her vision shifted suddenly to the side. "Be quiet bitch," Jackal hissed. Lucy could feel a trickle of hot water down her cheek, causing the wound to burn more. Her lips opened in a sob, only to be stopped by a cruel finger pushing her face up to face his. "Didn't you hear me?" he murmured. "I said be quiet. Unless, you want a repeat of yesterday…" The man before her trailed off dangerously, before slowly licking his lips.

Before Jackal took the chance to see the blonde's reaction, he pulled open the mahogany door in front of the pair. Lucy felt her body thud to the ground, looking up to see Jackal bowing to the Demon King sitting before him. Mard Geer quietly sipped a cup of tea, his eyes roaming over the Celestial Mage's body. They finally stopped, locking onto her brown orbs.

Lucy shifted her gaze to the wall behind his head, a light pink hue appearing on her cheeks. Mard Geer waved at Jackal, signaling for him to leave. Jackal gave Lucy a single, emotionless stare, before the leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. Lucy stared at the door, confused by the man's sudden actions, but was quickly distracted by the King before her.

"Fairy," he said, his deep voice resonating throughout the room. "Come here." Lucy pushed herself up, too fearful of the punishment that could come from disobeying another of his orders. Taking small, timid steps, she stopped in front of him. The King patted his lap gently. "Sit down," he ordered, a mischievous smirk and a dangerous glint adorning his face.

Lucy stared in disbelief at Mard Geer. "E-excuse me?" Lucy's stutter was quickly followed by dirt-covered hands raising in protection of her body. "Your master gave you an order," Mard Geer said. "Are you so desperate for punishment?" Lucy shivered at his words. Her face a bright shade of red, she slowly sat down on his lap.

Two arms wrapped around her torso, pressing her closer to his chest. Something warm attached itself to the nape of her neck, making Lucy cry out. "W-w-what are you d-doing?" Her stuttering caused the mouth on her neck to vibrate in amusement. Without answering her question, he continued applying his administrations to her neck, slowly getting lower and lower.

Ravenous hands made their way under her top, feeling and pinching every inch of skin within reach. Soft, treacherous moans came from Lucy, making Mard purr quietly. Those same demanding hands continued to travel down lower, finally reaching her womanhood.

The Celestial Mage cried out when a single digit teasingly rubbed her bud. "P-please stop," she whimpered. Her submissive behavior fueled the demon's lust. He ceased his actions, making the blonde whimper slightly. Something seemed to snap inside of him after that.

Pushing her to the ground, Mard Geer ripped the tattered skirt and underwear from the girl with a growl. He shoved two long fingers into her womanhood. The blonde's breath caught in her throat. Waves of pleasure overtook her as the sudden intrustion began to move around. "So you are enjoying this," the man said arrogantly. The absence of an angry retort confirmed his statement.

Ripping her shirt off, Mard attached to one of her breasts, sucking and biting the tender skin, leaving a large reddish, purple bruise. Groans and whimpers filled the room, making the Demon King madder than before.

Pulling out his fingers, he quickly tore off his own clothing, discarded in a pile upon the floor. As his erection aligned with Lucy's opening, Lucy let out one last cry. When it finally entered, she screamed. The pain was overwhelming, worse than even the whipping she had received the day prior.

A gentle hand brushed blonde locks from her face. Looking up, the female's eyes met Mard's. They were cloudy with lust and want. Yet, there was something that closely resembled worry hidden deep within the black depths. Her body slowly adjusted to the change, allowing pleasure to take over. One hum was all he needed to hear to continue.

His thrusts started slow and hard, elicting loud moans from the woman. His pace gradually became faster and harder, bringing out a scream every thrust. Lucy began to see white spots dotting her vision as finally she reached her peak. Her inner walls tightened over the hard erection within her. With a few more shaky thrusts, Mard completed, pulling out of the exhausted mage.

He pushed himself up, gazing down at the now sleeping girl, relishing in what he had done to her. _So Dragneel wasn't her lover after all_, he thought, looking at the red flecks around her. With a small smile first, he picked Lucy up and placed her on his bed. After pulling on his clothes, Mard Geer left the room, a contented smile on his face.

* * *

**I am so sorry this is so late! For those of you who saw the deadlines I set for myself, I didn't mean to violate those. I just got really stupid and set those a week before finals. Yeah…. Answers!**

**Andrea****: Thank you…? I recognize it as Japanese (I'm Japanese myself), but, um, I looked these up on translate and I didn't really find out what onegai hayai means. Yeah, but thank you for the compliment!**

**SkydragonFairyTailFan****: Becoming? I hope it was good to begin with! XD Just kidding. Thank you so much! With summer vacation it will definitely be easier to update more often.**

**Black Chains of Abyss:**** I know right! Most fanfictions out there are either just one pairing or they decide to make a *ahem* interesting scene with a LOT of people…. Anyway, thank you :D**

**Jessa93:**** I'm really happy you're so enthusiastic about this fanfiction! Not even kidding, this makes me so happy to see so much support from you guys! Thank you! BTW ja ne means see you, right? (Despite being Japanese, I am a huge novice at it X) ). Lots of love back to you Jess!**

**Rin123:**** Well, I'm not sure who Mars Beer is (I laughed really hard at this typo XD), but Mard Geer does talk in 3rd person just like Juvia. In the manga and the wiki, it states and shows that he has a habit of speaking to himself like that. I'm not sure how the anime is going to be though since it hasn't gotten that far. And, uh, thanks, I guess? Let's say I'm your fan. Well, I hope so if you've made it this far :P**

**Guest:**** Here is your update :)**

**Casey-Pup:**** Thank you so much! This pairing is definitely out there, but it makes me so happy that people are giving me so much support!**


	5. A New Side to the Sadistic Demon

Lucy woke up to a gentle, tantalizing smell wafting towards her. Snapping her head up, she tore her gaze around the room, searching for the source of the delicate aroma. On a small table in the middle of the room, sat a large bowl of rice porridge covered in colorful vegetables and grilled meats.

Throwing herself out of bed, the starved girl jumped at the table, grabbing a spoon and shoveling large spoonfuls into her mouth. She finished the large bowl with a contented sigh and was able to take in her surroundings. The bedroom she was in was foreign and after looking down, she discovered she was completely without clothing. Flustered, she covered her chest with her arms and looked around quickly.

Although nothing in the room posed any kind of threat to her, she did notice a small piece of stationary sitting on the tray her now empty bowl sat on. She picked it up and began reading the scrawled writing:

_~ Fairy_

_If you're still hungry, go back to your room. You'll find a surprise waiting for you there. As much I'd love to humiliate you further, there is a change of clothes under the table._

Despite slight hesitation, Lucy looked under the table and changed into the black cover-up dress and undergarments. Stepping outside of the room she had slept in, she looked around, realizing with a sinking feeling that she had no idea which door led to her previous prison. Thankfully, she noticed one of the doors stood ajar, and walked in.

For a moment, Lucy thought she had walked into the wrong room, since the golden cage she had been trapped in was now missing. The room contained a pink double bed, similar to the one she had in Magnolia, a small kitchenette, and another door, which most likely led to a bathroom.

As she was about to walk out of the room, a voice called out from behind her. "Oi, blondie," Jackal's harsh voice rang throughout the room. Spinning around, Lucy looked in surprise at the man currently propped against the opposing wall. "What do you want Jackal?" Though she tried her best to sound calm, she couldn't suppress the shakiness of her voice.

The demon cackled loudly. "Don't pretend to be strong in front of me. I've broken you before, several times," he snickered. Lucy blushed slightly, but glared coldly at him. "Are you the one who left me that note?" At this question, she noticed for the first time that Jackal looked hesitant.

When he looked back at her, he returned her confused stare with an irritated grimace. "What the hell do you want now Fairy," Jackal growled. Lucy gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I asked you a question, and I didn't hear an answer," she spat back. "Are you deaf? I just answered your fucking question!"

Lucy shook her head. "I didn't even see your lips move, so you didn't answer me," she yelled. Jackal's frustrated glare seemed to become more intimidating. "I said 'yes'!" he yelled back. The explosion mage huffed. "And to think I went through the trouble of rearranging your room. I'd think someone like you would be more thankful for something like this."

The celestial mage's eyes widened. "This is my room? A… And you did this? Why?" Questions flooded from her mouth like water from a broken dam. Jackal rolled his eyes, light pink dusting his cheeks. "Calm down. I did this because Mard ordered me to. Not like I wanted to do something for you."

Lucy smiled widely. "Well, thanks anyway, Jackal," she said happily. The man on the receiving end of the praise blushed brightly and looked away. "S-shut up," he said. Suddenly, he walked over to the smiling blonde and pushed her chin up to meet his gaze. "If you keep thanking every random guy you see, something bad's gonna happen to you, stupid."

Despite the exasperation clear in his eyes, she could sense the protectiveness in his voice and smiled a little bit. "What are you smiling at dumbass?" he sneered, leaning in closer to her face. Lucy blushed heavily. "B-b-back off!" she yelled, trying to push him away. Jackal's hands moved to her arms, holding her still. His gaze held an emotion that the blonde couldn't interpret. Leaning in even closer, he pressed his lips against hers.

Unlike the tender moment she had shared with the Dark King, Jackal's kiss was fervent and ravenous, much like the last she had shared with him. They stayed like that for a little longer before separating slowly. Opening her eyes, Lucy looked up to see Jackal with a small smirk on his face. "Brings back memories, huh?" he snickered. The blonde blushed and pushed away from him. "Hmph. At least you didn't try to bite my face off this time," she huffed.

Jackal growled. "Oi. I happen to think I'm an amazing kisser," he boasted loudly. "Don't pretend. We both know you liked it." Lucy waved him off. "Alright I understand, you can leave now." Jackal snorted. "Don't forget who's the boss of whom, Fairy." Nevertheless, he sauntered out of the renovated room.

* * *

After Jackal's surprise, Lucy was relieved to spend the rest of the day simply resting in her room. Before she knew it, the once jovial energy she had when she first discovered her room and vanished, leaving her exhausted and quite ready to sleep in a bed. Slipping into the pink covers, she quickly fell into sleep.

* * *

_Lucy couldn't see a single thing, but darkness. "M-mommy…" she heard a young girl cry. Looking around, the mage saw a small girl crouching by the still body of an older woman. A hand clasped to her mouth when she recognized who it was. "M-mom…!" she cried out, reaching out to touch her, the pain of losing her mother refreshed._

"_Wow, what a crybaby," she heard someone sneer. Turning around she saw Natsu and Gray looking at her with cold stares. "Guys!" she said in relief. "Should you really be talking to us like that? What would we want to do with a weakling like you?" The shock in her gaze had no effect on them as Natsu stepped forward and smacked her cheek. The force of the blow sent her reeling on the ground. Before she knew it, attackers wearing her friend's faces kicked and hit her._

* * *

"S-STOP IT!"

A scream echoed through the room. Tears and sweat dripped down her face in waterfalls. The door burst open, a familiar marauder stood in the doorway. "What the hell are you screaming about blondie?!" His hands grasped her shoulders after sprinting across the room to her side.

Her frantic gaze snapped to his face, her fear somewhat subsiding. "I-I'm fine," she stuttered. Jackal sighed, pushing his back from his face. "Geez, don't bother me for something as stupid as that." He turned to leave when a hand grasped his arm. Turning he saw the vulnerable, tear-stained face of Lucy.

"P-please don't go! C-can you just s-stay here tonight?" she whimpered. Jackal stared at her in shock and confusion. "P-please…"

Jackal paused for a moment, before sighing and walking back over to the bed. Climbing on it, he lay himself down next to her. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here." he muttered in her ear, before wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly.

Lucy blushed, still feeling a little shocked. However, she smiled and closed her eyes once again, falling back into a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I know this is late again! Gah, I need to get myself together. I'll try my best to get the deadlines back on track! Anyway, review responses:**

**Casey-Pup: Aw thank you! Trust me, patience isn't exactly mine either. Unfortunately, procrastination tends to fill in for patience -_- I really hope so! I understand he tried to kill her... multiple times... but I still think that they should at least be a ship.**

**SkydragonFairyTailFan: Lol, it's okay. I just makes me happy that you like it enough to review!**

**jadis: I'LL TRY! XD**

**ShiningStellar: Yeah, I understand. Last chapter probably wouldn't have been the best then. First lemon and it was smut. I hope you like this chapter though, I was aiming for a slight fluff angle.**

**CelestialStardust992: Who's Mark Greer? I only know a Mard Geer (lol this isn't the first time someone made a mistake on the name XD). Thank you for that! Sometimes I just stare at the chapter I published and think _"Oh good lord what have I done," _cause I am not experienced... in this... field... And, NO SPOILERS!**

**BloodyCamelia: I saw your review and started laughing really hard. One, I am also kinda a pervert and yeah... My innocence has been tainted! I'm kinda going to go slow for Jackal and Lucy, but there will be a lemon for those two in the future. THERE WILL NOT BE A THREESOME FOR THEM! If someone else wants to do that then they can, but I am NOT doing a threesome. Anyway, thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic :)**


	6. Bittersweet Reunion

Soft, feather-like motions fluttered across her cheek. The sensation left a comforting, serene feeling sitting in her mind. _It feels nice_, Lucy thought, a small smile gracing her lips. The haze the clouded her mind slowly started to clear, with each stroke. Her eyes snapped open, one question in mind: _Who's stroking me?_

Looking up slowly, she could see Jackal staring down at her, a protective and curious look in his eyes. The light quickly vanished when he noticed she was awake. Snapping away, he sat up, crossing his arms. "Y-you're awake," he said, his voice cracking slightly. Lucy couldn't suppress the laugh that was quickly rising up her throat. His head whipped to face her giggling form.

"The hell are you laughing at?" Jackal hissed.

"Nothing. You just looked cute for the first time," she responded.

"I'm not cute."

Jackal looked away, pink lightly dusting his cheeks. After finishing her small laughing fit, she sat up and walked to the small kitchenette. "Are you hungry? I can make breakfast," she offered. Jackal sat silently for a moment, before looking up at her and nodding. Lucy smiled back at him, before pulling out eggs, frozen sausage, and various other ingredients.

A steaming platter was placed in front of him, as he sat bored at the table. Scrambled eggs and tender sausage sent tantalizing aromas around the room, while the fried potatoes in the center made his mouth water.

Picking up his fork, he began stuffing his face with the delicious contents. Lucy smiled fondly. _He's just like Natsu when it comes to food_, she thought. A sharp sadness hit her heart, making the smile disappear. Shaking it off, she turned to Jackal. "Is it good?"

"It sucks," he mumbled, continuing to cram food into his already full cheeks. Lucy gritted her teeth in annoyance. Walking over to him, she pulled away the half-finished plate, receiving an enraged growl in response. "If it tastes so bad, then you don't have to eat it," she stated bluntly, making towards the kitchen.

Jackal grabbed her arm. "How about this, if you don't want to lose the arm, you give me back my food," he hissed. The familiar cold rush of fear overcame her senses. She slowly placed the platter back in front of him, barely keeping down a shiver.

"I-I'm going to go take a shower," she stuttered, walking over to the shower. Closing the door behind her, Lucy leaned against the wall, swallowing thickly. "Why am I so weak?" she questioned herself aloud. Tears pricked the edges of her vision. Knowing that Jackal would ridicule her later for crying about something so trivial, she stifled her shaky breathing, doing her best to silence herself.

"Oi, blondie, you okay?" Jackal called, opening the door and walking inside. Lucy looked up at him, wide eyed. "Get out!" Jackal looked at her in surprise. Lucy tried to push past him, desiring only to get out of the room as soon as possible. To her shock, she was pushed back against the wall, an arm above her head, blocking her only escape route.

Jackal looked down at her, his superior height making it difficult to ignore him. "What the hell's gotten into you? Locking yourself in the bathroom so you can cry, ignoring me when I'm right in front of you," he growled menacingly. "I tried to be nice to you… I didn't want to see you cry anymore." The last part came out as a whisper.

Lucy's gaze snapped up to his, fear and slight guilt evident in her chocolate orbs. "I-I'm sorry J-Jackal," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. The male sighed in response. He looked down at her, returning her gaze. Tilting her head up with his free hand, he pressed his lips against hers.

The blonde instinctively closed her eyes, allowing Jackal to continue. After several long moments, the two separated, their faces inches apart. "You… you shouldn't be apologizing," he muttered. Leaning back down, he recaptured her lips, kissing her with a hungry passion. Lucy's arms made their way around his neck, Jackal's around her waist. He slowly started trailing butterfly kisses lower until he was at her neck.

Sucking and licking her tender skin, he could hear her whimper quietly. Lifting her up, Lucy was forced to wrap her legs around his waist. Releasing from her neck, Jackal caught her in another heated kiss, walking out of the bathroom and dropping her on the bed. Climbing over her, he stared down into her eyes. Desire clouded his vision as he descended upon her once again.

The celestial mage woke up slowly, climbing out of the comforting warmth that she had been wrapped in. Feeling something heavy around her waist, she looked down to see someone's arm lying protectively around her torso. She also noticed that she was completely naked.

Trying to calm herself down, Lucy quickly remembered her previous encounter with Jackal, a heavy blush creeping onto her cheeks. Quickly trying to separate herself from the naked man that was draped on her, Lucy gripped the edge of the bed and started pulling herself from his grasp, when the arms suddenly tightened around her, eliciting a gasp from the blonde.

"Don't leave. Not yet," Jackal said, his voice low and raspy. A squeak echoed from Lucy's mouth as she was spun around to face him. "Just a little longer, okay?"

Following Jackal's request, Lucy had stayed next to him for another hour before he got up and left. After a long awaited shower, Lucy pulled on a white t-shirt and a red knee-length skirt. Stepping out of her room, the celestial mage wandered the long hallways of her captor's residence. Noticing one of the doors was slightly ajar, she took a cautious step inside.

On top of a dark pedestal wrapped in thorns, a glass dome sat with a golden key ring sitting inside. On this key ring that hung from a metal pole, was nine golden keys, five silver keys, and a single broken key. "My keys," she exclaimed quietly. Running to the pedestal, Lucy gripped the glass dome and silently lifted it up, placing it on the ground next to her. Grabbing her key ring, she held it to her chest, silent tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh my," a dark, but all too familiar voice said from behind her. "It seems the little princess stumbled onto something she shouldn't have." The dark, sadistic grin that was on his face imprinted itself deep into her memory as she was hit from behind, and her vision went black.

**Well, this was late… again. But only a couple of days XD A side note, the update dates might change because my schedule has gotten a bit busier because I decided to join the SYTYCW challenge on Wattpad. So that's going to take most of my attention, but I promise I won't be putting this on hiatus. I promise! Anyway, here are review responses!**

**RavenHunter155: Lol me too XD**

**icecreamnova: Yes, yes he does.**

**Casey-Pup: Thank you so much! You have been so supportive of this fanfiction. It makes me want to start crying with happiness *sniff*. Again, thank you, and I sincerely you continue to enjoy this story :)**

**BloodyCamellia: Good lord, I have been really OOC with my writing. I'm sorry about that, but I am happy that you are still enjoying it. Well, I wouldn't say Mard Geer is gentle, but Jackal is a tsundere XD I'm kinda experimenting with the concept that the two are slowly experiencing regular emotions. Maybe it'll work okay. By the way, I was being evil and lazy and didn't write out a lemon scene… Yeah… -_-ll Don't hate me!**

**StrongGuy159: Thank you!**

**Fairytailover: I plan to :) And thank you!**

**ShiningStellar: Thank you! I was aiming for a cute, fluffy angle last chapter. Yeah, I don't think I would ever be able to write a threesome, even if I wanted too XD**

**Hotcheese: TYPO! Lol, kidding. Yeah, my angle for this was a bit odd, but it is true. Sometimes those kind of love stories will just end perfectly :)**

**SkydragonFairyTailFan: Thank you!**

**Guest: NO SPOILERS! But thank you! XD**

**No-prince-4-me: Okay, I'm going to be completely honest, it took me a while to actually figure out what you were trying to say O_o But like I said before, there will be NO threesomes in this fanfiction. And I wouldn't necessarily say they're fighting, but thank you :)**

**Zeynep: When I saw your review, I just imagined a cat with giant eyes and its paws covering its mouth XD Yeah, last chapter was fluffy and I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Dragon wings: Lol XD**

**Rin123: I'll probably make one in the future, but not that soon because my life is a hot mess right now DX That's okay, you're not the first one :D**

**Guest: I'm afraid I cannot promise true love only since this is about Lucy getting captured for their revenge on Fairy Tail. Like I said to Rin123, I will probably make something tamer for other readers, but it will most likely not come out for awhile.**


	7. The One Who Dispels Her Nightmares

**Warning: There is fairly excessive violence in the first part of the chapter. If you do not wish to read it, please skip down to the first horizontal line after this one. Enjoy!**

Her consciousness was gradually regained as Lucy was able to force her eyes open very slightly. Bright red light glared back at her, a deep voice projecting around her. "I would have thought you were smarter than this." Mard Geer's bodiless voice sighed. "Naughty fairies must be punished, no?"

At this point, Lucy was completely awake, getting up from the soft mattress she had been sleeping on. "Where am I?" Lucy's voice echoed across the strikingly familiar room. It was the bedroom she had slept in as a child. "How did I-" she was cut off by the door creaking open a tall silhouette in the doorway. "Lucy," a hauntingly familiar voice boomed. _Dad,_ her mind was slow to register the anger present in his voice and facial expressions.

"I've told you time and time again to never disturb me while I'm working with your childish nonsense," he yelled. "W-what are you talking about Dad?" Lucy's voice was higher than she remembered. "Don't be so stupid Lucy!" Jude Hearfilia's hand was raised high above his head, _What? Dad's never hit me before_, her thoughts were muddled with fear.

The terrified blonde's eyes snapped shut, her arms were raised to shield her face. The blow never came. Instead, something warm splattered across her arms and face. Her eyes slowly cracked open, a scream ripping through her throat. In front of her, Lucy's father stood, a horrified expression on his face, blood dripping down his chin. A large hole gaped through his chest. It wasn't long before the body collapsed on the ground. A familiar pink-haired dragon slayer stood behind the corpse, a blood-covered fiery fist raised in front of him.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, her voice a mix of joy and horror. _Wait, _she thought. _There's obviously something wrong with him. What's going on here?_

"Of course it's me Luce," Natsu said, the sadistic grin on his face making her shiver slightly. The clean hand lashed out, grabbing her right arm. Lucy winced at the force he put in his grip. "N-Natsu, that hurts," she whimpered. The grin grew wider. An incredible, burning pain erupted suddenly, making her scream in agony. A cruel laugh that held the ring of Natsu's voice echoed in the dark space. "What's wrong Luce? I thought you were stronger than t-". His cackle was cut short, making Lucy look up and scream once again.

Natsu's headless body collapsed on the floor in front of her, blood pooling around her, just like it had with her late father. "You alright Lucy?" The cold hand on her shoulder told her exactly who the man behind her was. "Gray," she exclaimed, confusion and meager relief in her words. She turned around to see the familiar man, stained with blood across his arms and face. "What's going on here? Why was Natsu trying to kill me?" Questions flooded out from her mouth, before the ice mage pressed a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Let me freeze you wound first okay?" His arm extended to touch the obscenely large burn mark on her arm. Ice gradually spread over the entire wound, but continued to spread farther and farther, until it had encased her entire arm. "Hey," Lucy said. "I think that's good Gray." The neutral expression on his face deepened silently, the ice spreading faster. It quickly consumed her entire body and her mouth. _I can't breathe, _she screamed inwardly. Her already fragile lungs felt as if they would burst any minute. Just as her consciousness began to fail her, she could her the bickering of familiar voices.

The ice around her slowly melted away, washing away the blood that had tainted her pale skin. Gray was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, in a brief flash of light, Jackal was in front of her, a gentle smile on his face. His arm reached out, causing Lucy to snap her shut in fear. A soft pain on her forehead made her open her eyes cautiously in surprise. His fingers hovered in front of her eyes, the kind smile still on his face. "I think it's time to wake up, don't you?"

* * *

Lucy's eyes opened wide, her lungs inhaling air at an abnormally fast pace. "Where am I?" The blonde managed out between gasps. To her right, she saw a scratched-up Jackal holding a golden key ring, doing his best to try and wake her. Pushing herself up, Lucy could see they were **outside** surrounded by trees . Jackal quickly pulled her into an embrace. "How could you do something so stupid, you dumbass!" HIs voice cracked slightly. Letting her go, he looked into her brown eyes. "We need to go."

Lucy gripped his arm. "Tell me what happened first," she stated firmly. Jackal sighed in annoyance. "After you found these." He held up the key ring. "Mard Geer thought the best idea would be to trap you in an endless nightmare so we could diminish what sanity you had. Your fairy friends found us not too long after. They're probably still storming the place. I got you out of there before things got ugly." He finished with a huff.

"Why did you take me out of there?" Lucy asked, her tone guarded. Jackal looked at her with a rueful smirk. "I need to get back in there. I have a duty to my king after all," he said. Lucy stared at him in shock before grabbing his hand. "You aren't going anywhere. Not while I'm around," she responded firmly. It was Jackal's turn to look shocked.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me go. I put you through a lot of shit both in there and in Tartarus," he sighed. "Anyway, it's not a matter for you to decide. If I don't go back and die next to Mard, I'll be stuck with all you humans. There's no way I'd be able to live in a regular society." Lucy shook her head, a wide smile on her face. "You're wrong," she said, much to Jackal's annoyance. "You saving me proves you have something in your heart."

Jackal huffed in annoyance once again before flashing a small grin at her. "You really aren't one to give up, huh?" A loud rustling in the bushes, told him that their hiding spot had been compromised. Red hair flew behind the attacker as they lept out of the bush. Lucy turned around to see Erza, a shocked look on her face, flying towards them, a sword ready to kill.

Just before Lucy could be hit by the mistargeted blade, Jackal was in front of her. The sword came down, pushing through Jackal's stomach, inches away from Lucy's face. "N-no," she whimpered. "**NOO!**"

* * *

**I finished a day late this time! My procrastination is getting better! Anyway, there is some bad news. I read the rules of the writing challenge I'm in, and I now have until September 21 to finish an entire book. In which I have not started yet… This story is not going on hiatus, but I am pushing the deadline to every other week. Sorry guys! Anyway, reviews!**

**icecreamnova: I was dying when I read this post. RUN LUCY RUN! XD**

**StrongGuy159: Thank you! :)**

**BloodyCamellia: Thank you! I'm really glad you like my writing style. You were the first one to bring up a threesome, but someone else (*cough* No-prince-4-me *cough*) asked why not because, and I quote, it's just two guys having sex with her at the same time. Yeah… Like I said before, there will be no threesome, especially with the recent plot development.**

**SkydragonFairyTailFan: HERE YOU GO! You are also probably going to hate me because of the deadline change -_-ll**

**PantherLilyxKiwi: Okay, thank you for the review. They will not train her. As much as I respect your preferences in certain fanfictions, I have always disliked those kind of fanfictions that give Lucy an inferiority complex because her team kicked her out. Realistically, that would never happen, and I think she's plenty strong already. So, in short, no. They will not train her to make her "stronger".**

**Casey-Pup: Yeah, he had a mix of possession and affection in last chapter. Thank you so much! It means a lot to me and I hope you continue to enjoy it! :D**

**ShiningStellar: Thank you! And also thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest: Read the chapter**

**Guest Hiya: Okay, okay. True love is kind of a stretch because of the differences between them, but like I said earlier, READ THE CHAPTER!**

**One last note before the next chapter. Thank you guys so much for all your support. This fanfiction has hit 100 followers. I can't tell you how happy that makes me feel. So thank you guys again so much! XD**


	8. Hibernate

**Warning: Spoilers for anyone who has not finished the Tartarus Arc. If you do not want to have the manga/anime spoiled, go back and read/watch to the newest episode/chapter and then come read this chapter. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT FAIRY TAIL TO BE SPOILED.**

* * *

The blade, slick with blood, slid easily out of the demon's stomach. Crimson fluid dripped from his lips and flowing heavily out of his open wound. Lucy's eyes widened in horror, another scream ripping itself out of her throat as Jackal's body collapsed into her arms. "Looks like I made it in time," Erza sighed in relief, setting a hand on Lucy's shoulder. That hand was quickly slapped away.

"ERZA!" Lucy screamed, rage and betrayal bubbling in her chest. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Did it look like he was attacking me?" The fairy queen was taken aback by her harsh words. "L-Lucy? What's going on here?" she asked solemnly. Lucy glared at her angrily. "You just killed my only savior. Now go and get Wendy," she yelled. Erza's eyes widened at the words before nodding and rushing out of the clearing.

Jackal's shaky breathing shattered her rage. "J-J-Jackal! You're going to be alright. You just need to stay awake," she cried, panic clearly edging her tone. "R-relax blondie," he coughed out, a smile on his face. "If I was going to die from that, I would've been dead a long time ago." Lucy smiled back at him shakily, holding back sobs.

The demon winced, making Lucy's panic spike. "Although, Mard's attack didn't help either," he joked before wincing again. "Y-you'll be okay though, right?" Lucy asked. Jackal hesitated. "Right?"

"Lucy," Jackal looked at her seriously. "I will live. However… I'm going to have to sleep for a while." The blonde returned his statement with silent confusion. "I'm going to heal myself using the back-up spell Lamy gave me. I'm just going into a restorative coma for… some time." Lucy gave him a worried look. "How long will you be asleep?" Jackal stayed silent for several moments.

"I don't know. But I will wake up. I promise," he said finally. Lucy's tears fell silently, streaming down her face in mute waterfalls, nodding while holding back cries. "But promise me that you'll wait until I wake up." Lucy nodded vigorously, forcing a smile. "I will," she sobbed.

His heavy lids sunk slowly down, hitting the bottom of his eye. Full volume sobs and cries echoed through the small woods they had been occupying. The body that lie on her lap maintained steady, deep breaths, sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaffected by the loud wails of his lover.

* * *

It wasn't long before Erza returned once again with Wendy, Natsu, and Gray. Mard Geer was dead, the entire house destroyed thanks to Natsu. Wendy went straight to Jackal before being waved off by Lucy, who knew that the healing wouldn't do anything to speed up his hibernation. She explained her situation to the quartet, and despite Natsu's hostility, they still agreed to bring him back to Magnolia to set him up in a hospital until he woke up again.

It wasn't long after that Master disbanded the guild. Natsu was already gone so there wasn't that much resistance after Master's final orders. Gray and Juvia had left immediately after. Everyone else went their separate ways, some leaving to train, others decided to stay in Magnolia, and the rest left to join different guilds.

It wasn't long before Lucy was faced with the same dilema. Jackal was already set up at Porlyusica's home and she didn't particularly want to join another guild, even if Yukino had invited her to join Sabertooth as soon as news got out.

As the days went by, Lucy found herself sitting at Jackal's side fairly often. Porlyusica shooed her away less often. It wasn't until Levy came by for a final visit that her mindset changed.

"Lu-chan," the blue-haired girl started hesitantly. "Are you going to stay like this until he wakes up?" The blonde gave her a look that answered her question completely. "Would he really want to wake up knowing you did nothing but wait for him the entire time he was asleep?" Lucy sighed. "Well what am I going to do? Joining another guild is out of the question, and everyone else already left."

Levy paused thoughtfully for a moment, contemplating her friend's dilemma. "Why not go training? Maybe it'll be a nice break to bond with your spirits," she suggested. Lucy nodded slowly in response. "I'd like to get stronger so I can protect my friends," she said, Aquarius' last smile appearing in her mind. She forced a smile and looked at her best friend. "That's a great idea Levy-chan, thank you."

* * *

It wasn't long before Levy had to say good-bye as well. Porlyusica was surprised by Lucy's resolution, but nonetheless let her be. With her key ring in hand and determination suppressing her fear, she left the small home and headed back towards Magnolia.

"I'll be back Jackal. I promise," she said to herself quietly, a small smile gracing her once tear-soaked face.

* * *

**So this is REALLY late. I'm so sorry! School started up again, and I suddenly found myself lacking both sleep and time. I promise that the last chapter, unfortunately the next one, will come out soon! BTW I now have a wordpress site and the link is on my profile. It's not really finished yet, so I would advise against going on it… Yeah, but anyway, thank you guys so much and here are the replies!**

**Sunny ver 2.0: **Thank you so much! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!

**Guest: **I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry! I hope this chapter will resolve your sadness.

**BriannaFullbuster: **Thanks...?

**Black Chains of Abyss: **Yeah, this fanfiction moved kind of fast. Thank you for not saying anything about the lemon. That was my first lemon and I kind of just slapped stuff on a page and posted it. I had no idea how to write it.

**Lunarxxx: **Thank you for your enthusiasm! Please don't hate Erza too much, I did not have bad intentions against her when writing that chapter. I hope this chapter clears that up. Thank you though!

**sofsof2015**: I did.

**Eien ni Touko: **Thank you for all the reviews! What can I say? Love makes people do brave (but incredibly stupid) things.

**Guest:** Alternative! (in the chapter above) :)

**toshiro 46: **Thank… you…

**ShiningStellar: **I'm glad you liked it! It took me awhile to figure out the scene before getting it like that.

**crossover: **Um… So Mard Geer is dead in this fanfiction now… I am actually going to make another fanfiction that's Lucy x Mard Geer so be on the lookout for that!

**Casey-Pup: **DO NOT WORRY ABOUT IT! You've been so supportive all this time that I can't thank you enough! The other project is now out of the way (I realized I procrastinated too long on it and I gave up on it). I'm sorry this chapter isn't that well written, but I hope you like it regardless. I appreciate your support so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

**RavenHunter155**: Okay, I'm gonna be honest here. When I read your review, in order to be unpredictable, I re-wrote the entire chapter. Yeah… but thank you anyway.

**Eclipse1: **… Thanks... I guess?

**Delirium0629: **Thank you so much!

**Skittles01274: **AAAHHHHHHHH! I'm so sorry I made you wait so long! Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it!


	9. Welcome Home

**Well, here's the end of Tainting Innocence! It was kind of a short story, but I'm so grateful to everyone who followed me this far! Just a couple notes before I start. One, my wordpress is ready, the link is on my profile (I'm not good with technology so it's not very good). Finally, after this last chapter, I'm going to make a Mard Geer x Lucy fanfiction (no confusing love triangle this time I promise… Maybe). Thank you guys again so much and I hope you continue to read my work.**

* * *

"Thank you Jason-senpai," Lucy said, bowing to the avid reporter. "Cool! Good work today Lucy," he shouted. Chuckling slightly at his zealous attitude, the blonde finished stowing her notebooks into her bag.

It had been a year since Tartarus and Lucy's resolve. After going on several odd jobs around Fiore, she had met with Jason, the eccentric reporter for Sorcerer's Weekly. Getting an offer to model lingerie wasn't something she necessarily envisioned in her future, but it payed well and it did lead to her job as a reporter.

It wasn't long until she made it to the Crocus Train Station and handed the conductor her ticket. She smiled to herself quietly, thinking about her destination. It was rare that she could find time to visit Jackal. Thinking back, the last time she went to Porlyusica's home was a little more than a month ago. _I wonder_, she thought, eyes glazing over.

* * *

It felt like ages, but the train finally arrived in Magnolia station. Stretching slightly, she walked down the lane of Magnolia City. _There's my old apartment, _Lucy thought with a smile. Everything about this town held some memory for her. The blonde felt a tug at her chest, a frown making its way to her face. _Fairy Tail_, she thought sadly.

Shaking her head, Lucy let out a sigh. "I don't have time to feel sad," she said aloud, putting on a determined face. Her feet took her along the normal road to Porlyusica's residence. Every minute brought back another close memory from the times of her guild. Before long, the tree came into view.

It took a second to calm down Porlyusica to the point where she wouldn't try to hit her with a broom. But finally, she was begrudgingly allowed into the physician's home. Walking into a back room, she saw a man sitting on his bed, flipping through a magazine. The man had cat-like ears and a long tail. A cry caught in the blonde's throat. For the first time in a long time, hot tears fell down her cheeks.

"J-Ja-J…" she managed to cough out. Her legs moved on their own and she found her body flung in the air at the unaware man. Lucy's head connected to his chest, her arms wrapping around his torso. "Jackal!" she screamed between sobs. The man stiffened and bristled for a second before looking down at the figure on his body.

A warm smile spread across his face as he cradled her head in his arms. "Lucy…" he murmured. "I missed you." His warm words made her happiness greater still, looking up at him with teary eyes. "I missed you too," she said with a radiant smile. Unwrapping her arms from him, she sat across from him on the bed. Jackal held up the magazine he had been reading, a recent edition of _Sorcerer's Weekly_.

"Lucy," he said seriously. The girl in question tensed and swallowed nervously. "What have you been up to while I was asleep?" He casually flipped to one of her photo covers, showing it to her with a scowl. Lucy's face heated up, her gaze going down. "I got a job as a model to earn some extra money," she said innocently. "Hm? What kind of model?" he said, his voice a scary calm.

"U-uh… L-l-lingerie," the blonde muttered. Jackal's ear flicked, an annoyed hiss leaving his mouth. "Geez, and here I thought you'd wait for me," he sighed in mock disappointment. Lucy winced slightly at his comment before punching his arm in embarrassment. "I did! Don't sound so upset!" the mage huffed. Jackal snickered at the pathetic attempt to harm him and flicked her forehead.

"You've gotten stronger," he commented, ignorant to the woman holding her forehead. Lucy looked up and smiled. "I wasn't just sitting around when you were sleeping," she said proudly. Jackal grimaced, his gaze shifting to the magazine once again. "Yeah, I'm aware." The heat in Lucy's cheeks only rose from there.

"So what are we going to do from here?" Jackal asked without looking at her. Lucy raised an eyebrow, but otherwise remained silent. "From what the witch has told me, Fairy Tail disbanded right after I fell asleep," he said. "What's your plan?" Lucy gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

The demon's ears flicked in annoyance. "It's not like I can just go with you and join your little guild cause all of them now miraculously accept me. I can't exactly integrate into normal society either," he said, his ears and tail twitching for emphasis. "I hadn't thought of that…" Lucy said, trailing off. "But Fairy Tail might come back one day."

Jackal hissed. "And what if it doesn't? I can't just stay in your apartment while you go out to make a living. I'm not some pet that sits on its ass all day waiting for its precious 'master' to come home to play." Lucy flinched at his harsh words. "T-that's not what I meant," she muttered uncomfortably. "Then, what?" Jackal snarled. "What the hell did you mean?"

"I just wanted to be happy with you!" The celestial mage screamed. "I-I just want to be with you…" Tears streamed down her face, the burning sensation in her nose and throat feeling painfully nostalgic. The demon's face and body froze, her tears looking like they physically hurt him. Before her mind could tell her body to resist, Lucy's head was against a strong, warm chest.

"Idiot," he said, his arms wrapped around her securely. "I'm taking back what I said." Lucy looked up at him through wet eyes. "What?" she whispered quietly. "We'll find a way. We're going to make this work," he breathed into her ear comfortingly. Lucy stared at him a moment longer before wrapping her arms around him tightly with a smile. "Yeah…!"

"_Things are going to get better from here."_

* * *

The years flew by after Lucy and Jackal's resolution. Natsu reappeared at the Magic Games and they brought back the old members, restoring the former number one guild in Fiore. The official union between the couple happened about a month later. Fairy Tail unanimously approved, with the exception of Team Natsu's threats against Jackal if her hurt her again.

The wedding itself was less quiet than they had hoped it would be, of course with Fairy Tail being the guests, there wasn't much to expect. After a small debate, Lucy and her husband agreed that Jackal would join Fairy Tail and work jobs. Although Jackal's appearance brought up concerns, many of the clients mentioned that they had seen much odder things in their lives.

They eventually bought a small cottage just outside of Magnolia, secluded enough to get away from the noisy city, but still close enough to manage jobs at Fairy Tail. There were good times and bad times and worse times and better times, but they never broke away from the path they created together.

* * *

"Mom!"

A young boy's voice echoed through the warm cottage. A blonde woman turned to the child, bending down to speak to his level. "What's wrong Makie?" she asked, a concerned expression on her face.

"Aquarius hit me and ran off," he cried, rubbing his eyes and cradling his cheek. The mother's worry quickly shifted to that of anger. "Makarov Jude Heartfilia, what did you do to your sister?"

Makarov shifted his yellow eyes to the ground. "I might have told her that no one cared about her," he said hesitantly. Lucy sighed in frustration. "I want you to go to your room and not leave until you realize what you've done."

The golden-haired boy stormed off to his room, an angry pout on his face. Lucy Heartfilia walked out into her yard, looking around the garden and trees. She finally spotted a light brown head behind a tall willow tree.

"Hey Aquarius," she said softly sitting down next to her daughter. "Wanna tell me what happened?" The girl rubbed her brown eyes and looked up at her mother. "Makie kept throwing dirt at me and he wouldn't stop and s-something came out of my hands and he fell back and he yelled that no one liked me, a-and…" The sentence was cut off by a wave of sobs. Lucy looked at the girl in shock. _Magic? Already?_

"Do you remember what came out of your hands?" Lucy asked cautiously. Aquarius thought silently for a moment before answering. "I don't really remember, but my hands were tingly afterwards. Like if tiny explosions were on my hands," she explained. The celestial mage nodded slightly, a ghost of a smile on her face. "Aquarius, you were using magic. The thing that came out of your hands was something kind of like Daddy's magic."

The light brunette looked up in wonder. "Magic… Does that mean I'll be super strong like Auntie Erza?" She asked excitedly. A chuckle left her mother's mouth. "If you practice enough, then yes." The little girl smiled widely, almost forgetting the reason she was outside. "I guess I have to go apologize to Mackie," she sighed sadly. Aquarius trotted inside, remorse and excitement mingling her features.

"Who would think a six-year old would develop magic?" Lucy said aloud, remaining under the cool willow branches. "Mackie won't be far behind I suppose. This what it must feel like to get old."

"I'm home," a male voice sounded through the little cottage, resounding out into the yard as well. Lucy looked up in shock, but smiled happily. Walking into the home, she saw her two children jumping around a man with a set of cat-like ears and a long tail. She locked eyes with the man and a smile graced both faces.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**AHHH! This is so late! I'm so sorry, the school year started and then I was drowning in practice and homework… Anyway, thank you for all of you who stayed and supported me through this. I hope you guys liked the ending! My wordpress is officially done so you can go to it on the link on my profile if you ever have time. I promise my next fiction will be out soon and I will have a regular schedule for that. And now, here is the last round of reviews for Tainting Innocence. Thank you all!**

**Amethyst The Purple Dragon: **Thank you! I'm glad this matched your preferences.

**GemNika: **Hope you like this last chapter!

**BlackBlood: **:)

**2024faithrobinson2024: **IIIIIIIII HHHHOOOOPPPPEEEE YOOOOUUUUU LIKKKKKEEEED IITTT!

**Delirium0629:** Thank you for following! :)

**Black Chains of Abyss: **Yes, yes he is. XD

**sofsof2015: **I think I mentioned it in an earlier chapter, but he's dead… Yeah, but I will be coming out with a Lucy x Mard Geer fanfiction as the next one if you're interested.

**Casey-Pup: **Thank you for your concern and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE OF ME SINCE THE BEGINNING! I sincerely hoped you liked this final chapter. Just some little things, after Lucy and Jackal got married, Lucy quit Team Natsu and worked missions with Jackal with the occasional company of Natsu, Gray, Erza, or Wendy. I didn't mention that in the story, but I feel like you would want to know and it's the least I can give to someone like you who has been following since the beginning. Thank you again so much!

**StrongGuy159:** Thank you and I just did :)

**sxtrisoul: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad I got so much emotion, but for someone to start crying, I'm so touched! Here's the last chapter, I hope you liked it!

**icecreamnova:** :D

**If my account isn't working, look up lifeofafemaleotaku .wordpress .com**


End file.
